Nothing Over the Obvious, part 1
by hot chocolate mess
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles made for Solemnly Swear Up To No Good's 100 drabbles,50 days challenge. 50 drabbles will be here making this part one and I will have another set of 50 drabbles making that part 2.
1. his friend

This is for solemnly swear up to no good's 100 drabbles,50 days challenge though I'm not entirely sure if I should have put in a OC. Oh well right, oh well. Actually I thought this up when I was reading a chapter of Harry Potter. *me thinking* What if Tom Riddle had a close friend but she went away or something *hmm*

* * *

**prompt: Sunshine**

She was his friend but now he wasn't so sure. As he looks at her necklace he wonders what it would have been like if she was still around. Her sweet smile, that made his heart melt and want to be around her, her own way of making him smile, as she would walk through the halls with him.

The two were third years when they started to talk to each other more and more. She actually had to break through his barrier but as soon as she started to attend class less and less was when he went to his old ways.

"Wormtail," he screams.

"Yes sir," says Wormtail, pitifully, as he walks up to him.

"I want you to get all the Death Eaters for me, if you can," he replies, his voice, unlikely, very gentle.

"Of course sir, of course," said Wormtail as he scurries away to find the other Death Eaters.

Lord Voldemort fingers the necklace for a bit longer, finding so much pleasure in the small article of jewelry that he forgot for a moment where he actually was and what form he was currently in. Angrily he throws the necklace across the room, cursing ever so often about him even attempting to think about the young girl from his distant past, his distant memories.

He then looks at the necklace as it gleams proudly in the sunshine. Why did he even bother keeping the necklace, if he would have kept unsettling memories of her, why should he have taken the necklace that she gave him anyway? He stands up, and walks over toward the necklace as it lay there taunting him to pick it up. As he picks it up he can almost feel her spirit talking to him softly.

He sits back down in his chair as he tries to remember what she looked like and how she used to talk to him. Closing his eyes gently he remembers how her smile was soft and relaxed though it always seemed that she had a secret that wanted to be known but for the moment couldn't or she just wouldn't let herself go and tell that secret to anyone only to the people she apparently trusted, or probably had to trust in the least. He remembers how she would walk very graceful through the hallways as she went from class to class.

Then without warning he feels someone staring at him. He looks up at the new occupant of space in front of him.

"Hello Lucius Malfoy, it's been a long time since I seen you hasn't it," says Voldemort smoothly.

* * *

Ash sits in a chair resting her lean head against the back of the soft chair. Since she entered the Order of the Phoenix's Headquarters for hiding she wasn't of much use to anybody and she would usually sit in this chair waiting for anybody to tell her that they needed her help.

Then someone knocks on the door and Ash perks up just a bit. "Come in," she says, happily.

"Hello Miss Regula," says Dumbledore, as he enters the room. "I'm glad to see you well on this lovely evening."

"As to you Professor," replies Ash, nodding her head.

"You know you don't have to call me 'Professor' anymore because you're not a student anymore," says Dumbledore, chuckling softly.

Ash shrugs, "I've been saying it for so long that I got used to it, that's all."

Dumbledore nods and looks at the very young looking woman in front of him.

"For seventy-one you look very young," comments Dumbledore, smiling.

Ash rolls her eyes as she looks at the headmaster.

"It's nothing of great achievement, you know I just happen to not age as quickly as some of my fellow humans, that's all nothing more, nothing less," replies Ash, slightly annoyed he would say such a thing.

"I wanted to know, since your youth is out of the way if you wanted to be a teacher at Hogwarts as a fill-in for multiple subjects when needed," said Dumbledore, as he looks at her curiously.

"I don't know Professor it seems like a hard task for me," comments Ash, her eyes looking at the old professor warily.

"No that's not true," he says, "you were proficient in all the subjects and you know that it wouldn't be hard to teach any one of them."

Ash sighs, "I suppose that I should but, who am I kidding I'm just an old hag waiting to die and nothing more."

* * *

Hope you all liked it and you have just seen a different side of Voldemort. :)


	2. looking over you

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Prompt: 'Anger'**

On the train Ash could have felt her presence not appreciated much. She could feel someone filled with anger staring at her. Ash turns around and sees Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," she says softly as she examines the boy. With his blond hair and sharp features she knew that Lucius was indeed his father without even asking the boy.

Malfoy backs away from her very annoyed that this young woman would even know his name.

At the castle the wall of anger hits her even harder than before though as she enters the Dining Hall you wouldn't actually expect anyone would be angry of course Malfoy and the other Slytherins would be that's pretty much it.

As she goes closer to Dumbledore he whispers, "You can feel the hate can't you."

Ash nods not wanting to see anyone's face or to even to have a drink of her pumpkin juice to be so jumpy.

While she eats she knows finally who is making her feel so uncomfortable and that's Severus Snape who is a Death Eater and also a teacher at the school.

After the feast is done she goes into Dumbledore's office and he starts to tell her what she has to do as a fill-in.

"Professor, why is Malfoy so cold," asks Ash, as she studies her old teacher's face.

"Hard times bring on hard set of mind," replies Dumbledore satisfied with his answer.

"May I look over the boy," asks Ash.

"I know he reminds you of Tom so much and I will allow you to look over him," accepts Dumbledore, as she leaves the office.

"I wonder how my students will act towards me," thinks Ash. "Will they be polite or mean? Will they be smart or dumb, hmm?"

She then collapses in her already prepared bed and promptly falls asleep.


	3. seemingly normal life

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Prompt: 'I Pod'**

A week later Ash is sitting in on the class that she will substitute for soon. Though she was early and decided to listen to her Muggle music device that was named and I-Pod. She selects the song and starts to listen to it.

The song happens to be Tom Felton- If you could be anywhere. While she is listening to it she starts tapping the desk she happens to be sitting at, then Snape walks up to her though he doesn't say a word except he puts out his hand so Ash can see it. Ash smiles sheepishly, then takes out her earphones and gives it to Snape.

"You won't get this till the end of class," he says feeling power over the older witch.

Ash rolls her eyes then she sees the students coming in the classroom. Malfoy with Parkinson who sit together look almost good together. Ash takes out a notebook and starts to draw little pictures. The class is very boring so she is trying not to fall asleep.

The next week Ash is bombarded with questions by the students.

"Were you really friends with The Dark Lord," asks one student.

Ash winces miserably. "Well I won't tell you until after class which Professor McGonagall is waiting so patiently to start."

Professor McGonagall nods in thanks. "Okay we will try to turn a hedgehog into a pincushion, everyone understands."

Everyone nods and this time Ash decides to watch behind Professor McGonagall's desk to see what she sees.

"You want to teach this bad," asks Professor McGonagall, sharply.

"Well your class not Snape's though which I will have to in a couple days," replies Ash.

Professor McGonagall laughs. "In this room who reminds you most of Tom?"

"Well I have to say Malfoy because he acts similar to him. Why you ask," replies Ash, calmly.

"Just wondering," Professor McGonagall said, then walking around the class to see how everyone is doing.

After class Ash decided to invite some students to her room and have some tea and to answer their questions. Ash sits in her big comfy chair as she writes where each student is going to sit.

"Grithindor students will sit on my right side while Slytherin on my left, Hufflepuff will sit by Grithindor and Ravenclaw will sit by Slytherin, there it is all settled," Ash smiles at her achievement, and rests her head on the back of the chair.

"Miss Regula would you like to change," asks a very squeaky voice.

Ash opens one eyelid lazily. "No, Seraphina I would not like to change."

"Okay Miss Regula instead should I go to the kitchen and get food for the students," said Seraphina, teetering on her feet nervously.

"Of course," exclaims Ash, sitting up though barely seeing the house elf. "What do you expect they were going to eat dust bunnies?"

"No, Miss Regula not at all," says Seraphina, bowing before she disappears with a small 'pop'.

Ash lays her head back on the chair as she imagines the food that will be on the grand table that was in her chamber. It must have been such a nice thought that she didn't see Dumbledore sitting in front of her quietly. Ash screams in surprise as she sees the Headmaster in front of her.

"What are you doing here," asks Ash, knowing all too well it really didn't matter at this point.

"I just wanted to see how my new teacher is doing that's all," says Dumbledore, feigning to be hurt.

Ash laughs and then mutters darkly, "Of course you are, I mean it's not like you have anything better to do, no this all you have time for now."

"Well I also heard you were having a dinner with 12 students, three from each house am I correct," replies Dumbledore before she can continue ranting.

Ash's head was currently facing the ceiling but then she looks at him and nods slowly. "Yes you are though it is not very common that I do this especially since I will be answering some personal questions."

"Like what kind of questions my dear," asks Dumbledore.

"Well if I was Tom Riddle's friend and other questions as well," answers Ash as she tries to remember the other questions but her mind draws a blank.

"What Grithindors are you going to have," Dumbledore asks.

"I will have Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley-"

"How about from Slytherin-"

"Those three will be Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini-"

"From Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?"

"I will have Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Roger Davies all from Ravenclaw and Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, also Rose Zellar the three are all from Hufflepuff," finishes Ash, looking at Dumbledore.

"A lot of females you invited, is there any reason for that," asks Dumbledore, smiling.

"I wanted to," she replies curtly as Seraphina comes back with a small 'pop'.

"So what are the students going to eat," she asks.

The food comes with a pop onto the table and Ash looks at the food smiling.

"Good job Seraphina," she says happily.

"Well I will be going now," announces Dumbledore.

"Good," replies Ash, " the students are coming soon and I don't want you here."

* * *

Hope you all liked it :)


	4. time stands still

Hope you like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Prompt: 'Snake'**

Voldemort ponders something as his snake Nagini slithers up to the table which he is sitting by.

"Wouldn't that be a lovely thought," he ponders aloud, "if I could see _her _again."

Nagini hisses in response and Voldemort shakes his head. "No Nagini, she must be of another planet because she still hasn't fully left the air around you and me."

The snake nods but this time doesn't hiss at him. Meanwhile Ash is looking at the students as they come in. The Slytherin students are first and they take their seats on the left of her. Blaise studies the table at which they will have their lunch on. The outer edges are green and silver but towards the center is a large serpent curved to look like an 'S'.

"Ah I suppose you are going to ask about that snake on the table, Mr. Zabini," observes Ash, quietly.

Blaise looks at her but doesn't say anything.

"I will tell you when everyone has come here okay," replies Ash loftily. Blaise nods and waits for everyone else to come.

When everyone comes in they all stare at the serpent.

"Before you all ask questions," says Ash, "we first must eat." Then in the center of the table appears food of all sorts.

They twelve students serve themselves and after they had finished with most of their food they decide to ask questions.

"Why do you have Slytherin colors and serpent on your table Professor Regula," now asks Blaise.

"Well when I was in school I was in the Slytherin house," answers Ash, letting her fork go around her plate lazily.

"Professor Regula were you friends with You-Know-Who," asks Cho Chang, quietly careful not to look at Professor Regula directly.

"Yes Miss Chang I was friends with 'You-Know-Who', but still you all have to understand that all Slytherins don't want to be a Death Eater or are a Death Eater in training," clarifies Ash, making Cho look at her now.

"Anymore questions," asks Ash, looking at the group.

Hermione nods and starts to ask her question. "Professor Regula, if you could substitute for any class which one would it be and why?"

"Hmm this is an interesting question," says Ash, as she taps her chin lightly. "I would have to say there would be two I would like to substitute for Potions or Defense against the Dark Art. I would want to do Potions because it reminds me of my own teacher and how he would teach us and for Defense against the Dark Art I would say because I like seeing that what I teach can help a student further in life."

Hermione nods not asking any further questions. Ron then thinks of a question that he decides to ask her.

"What is your patronus," Ron asks.

"Well, well, well every time a question is asked it gets more and more personal," comments Ash. "My patronus is of a gray tomcat."

After that they eat their food in complete silence. In the middle of their meal Professor Regula's house elf Seraphina pops into the room.

"Miss Seraphina it's terrible," wails Seraphina, when the two are safely in Ash's bedroom.

"Keep your voice down," reprimands Ash, quietly.

Seraphina nods. "Seraphina must remember to be quiet."

"Well what are you going to tell me," asks Ash, getting quite annoyed.

"The Ministry said that you must be- must be-must be-"

"Must be what," growls Ash, annoyed that anyone could insult her by stuttering.

"You must be interrogated by Aurors who believe that you helped The Dark Lord return," finishes Seraphina, now forcing herself to stay upright.

Ash's face goes from red to purple but before she screams like a madwoman she dismisses the twelve students. Coming back into her bedroom she looks at her house elf.

"They can't do that I'm safe here," says Ash through gritted teeth.

"But they will," replies Seraphina, wincing at what her master will do to her out of rage.

"Go away," replies the annoyed witch. "I want to be alone."

Seraphina nods and goes away with a pop. Ash then sits down on her desk chair tired and worn out. Sometime later her door opens multiple teachers and Order of the Phoenix members come in.

* * *

Hope you all liked it.


	5. comforting companions

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Prompt:'Over Reacting'**

Sirius goes over to the distraught witch and gently rests his hand reassuringly on her shoulder. She looks at him stunned at the affect he made as stood calmly there.

"Mrs. Regula, are you alright," asks Snape going over to her.

"I'm alright, thank you," replies Ash tersely, and then turning to look at Dumbledore who is inspecting the room quietly.

"Why do they want me," she asks sounding more like a child than an actual adult witch.

"They want you to tell them how The Dark Lord was before he turned evil," he answers, going in front of her. " But I won't let them have you or question you, inside the castle walls you are most safe and are not going to be anywhere near the Ministry of Magic for as long as we can prolong them."

Ash nods knowing that somewhere in her mind she knew that they were just over reacting about her being by the Ministry though she knew she didn't actually want to talk to them either even if she was healthy and well off.

"Though you are safe here, you must go back to where you were staying before school started," replies Dumbledore, not looking at Ash but Sirius.

Sirius nods and tries to take the older witch out of her room. Ash takes her hand away from Sirius and storms back to her room though on a couple occasions threatening to fall face forward.

"I want to stay here," she says as Sirius comes behind here and becomes her support.

"Okay," Dumbledore, "as long as you accept help from me and everyone else."

Ash nods and when the large group leaves she closes the door as she grumbles, "They are just over reacting I don't need that much supervision."

"Oh is that right," questions Remus, sitting on one of her chairs.

"Yes it is," she says as she looks at Sirius then at Remus.

Sirius laughs as he helps her sit down.

"I hate being old," she whines, "I have to be helped all the time, it's not like I'm going to look any older."

The two Marauders chuckle at Ash's open dislike of being helped.

"Just accept it;" says Remus, "you are of an old age, so what."

"You are still going to look young at like 100," comments Sirius, as he turns into a dog so Ash can pet him.

"I know but still I think you guys are just over reacting a little that's all," sighs Ash, as she pets Sirius thoughtfully.

"_You guys are still over reacting_," thinks Ash, petting Sirius.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. ^.^


	6. muggle studies

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Prompt:'Muggle'**

"Until you are well you will be substituting for Muggle Studies," says Dumbledore to Ash as she pets Sirius.

"Must I have assistants as well," asks Ash, looking at Remus and down at Sirius by her side.

"Yes you will have assistants, Remus and Sirius will be the assistants," says Dumbledore.

Ash nods as she looks down at Sirius thoughtfully. "What would happen if something happened to me while teaching," she asks.

"You have both Remus and Sirius for that," assures Dumbledore as he leaves the room.

"Alright boys you ready for school today," Ash says half- cheerfully as she gets dressed in her room.

Remus and Sirius both groan but don't say anything that the older which would label offensive. As she walks to the Great Hall students look at her knowing they will have her for Muggle Studies.

"Hmm, I wonder what I will be teaching today," wonders Ash, aloud as she goes over to her seat and sits down.

Sirius and Remus laugh.

"You must be so happy to be teaching this class Miss Regula," chuckles Sirius.

"Are you hungry," asks Remus, ready to help her at any given moment.

"No I can feed myself I'm not disabled you know," Ash replies while looking at Draco talking to Pansy.

"Keep a good eye on him Sirius, will you," commands Ash looking at Sirius. Sirius looks at her curiously.

"You mean him," he asks, pointing to Draco.

"Precisely," Ash says finishing what's left on her plate.

"Now everyone can you tell me what this is," asks Ash, sometime later, holding a small piece of something.

They all think but no one has answer. Ash knows that the Muggles here should know what it is though no one in the whole classroom raised their hand.

"Class this is a-"

"It's a pencil sharpener," answers Hermione.

"Correct," Ash replies, walking over to Hermione's desk and putting the pencil sharpener on it.

"You may have had it right but calling out is not allowed in my class, Gryffindor will have ten points taken away for Miss Granger's calling," says Ash then going back to her desk and retrieving another object high above her head.

"What's this," she asks.

Neville raises his hand tentatively. Ash picks him and Neville says, "Is it a ball, I seen kids playing with one before."

"Correct Mr. Longbottom though you have to say this 'Miss Regula is it a ball, I seen kids playing with one before' and not how you said it before, ten points will be taken away from Gryffindor," finishes Ash.

"Wow she is worst than Snape, she is really biased as well," whispers Harry quietly to his friends.

"Would you like to say that to my face Mr. Potter?" asks Ash, turning around to see Harry's stunned face, he had thought he had spoken quiet enough so she wouldn't hear but he was so very wrong at assuming that. "Twenty points taken away from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's rudeness."

"No Miss Regula," mumbles Harry, sliding deeper into his chair, trying to hide away from Ash's hard stare.

"Alright class we will have a report, it will be dealing with Muggle objects each one of you will get an object by the end of the day," announces Ash. "If anyone of you do an exceptional job I will award that house forty points if not they will lose forty points."

Everyone stiffens up at the thought of losing so much. When they are dismissed they all are whispering about what they will be getting for their objects.

"Are you being a little harsh," asks both Remus and Sirius walking towards her.

"I don't say so in the least, the students need to know how to adapt to the unexpected," she replies as she prepares a list of objects, students, and instructions.

* * *

Okay I have a task for all you readers out there. Tell me a student, an object(Muggle one), and instructions for their report.

Example (You may not take this one):

Student: Draco Malfoy

Object: chocolate

Instructions: Write a 5,000 word paper on chocolate treats and the different flavors of chocolate.

That's how you do it. Hope you all think of something interesting. Whoever has the funniest or most interesting one I will use it in my story.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Till next time stay pretty...


	7. forlorn reporters

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Prompt: 'Marco Polo'**

At dinner the students get their assignments. Ron looks at his appalled.

"What is yaoi manga?" asks Ron confused.

"Uh, Ron, I have no idea," said Hermione. "You can probably find it-"

"In the library," finishes Ron. "I will go there after dinner." Ron for the rest of dinner looks at his paper. It says.

**Ronald Weasley**

**Object: yaoi manga**

**Instructions: Write a 6,000 word report on the wonderful worlds of guy love in manga, particularly the shojo ones. (Such as Yuki x Kyo from Fruits Basket.)**

**Points that can be awarded: 40**

Ginny looks at her own paper:

**Ginny Weasley**

**Object: telephone**

**Instructions: Write 6,000 words on what the object is, how it works and other interesting facts.**

**Points that can be awarded: 30**

Hermione then looks at her own paper it says:

**Hermione Granger**

**Object: Marco Polo**

**Instructions: Write a 6,000 word report on Marco Polo. Learn how to play the game and teach it to the class. Tell in your report when this first started to be played.**

**Points that can be awarded: 40**

Across the room Draco, Blaise, and Pansy are looking at their own paper.

Draco's paper:

**Draco Malfoy**

**Object: hairspray**

**Instructions: Write a 6,000 word report on hairspray and bring or find multiple brands of hairspray.**

**Points that can be awarded: 40**

Blaise looks at his own paper.

**Blaise Zabini**

**Object: Muggle Game**

**Instructions: Learn a Muggle game. Teach it to the class and tell 10 interesting facts about that particular Muggle game.**

**Points that can be awarded: 40**

When she gets her own Pansy glances at hwat she has to do.

**Pansy Parkinson**

**Object: Nail Polish**

**Instructions: Learn all there is to know about nail polish. Give us 20 interesting and not very known facts about nail polish. Buy a bottle of nail polish and every time you come to my class for the rest of term wear that nail polish that you bought.**

**Points that can be awarded: 40**

The next day in Muggle Studies, Ash is beaming as all of her students start to research for their reports that day for class. Most of the students are confused about what they have to do while other students have no idea why they got what they got.

"Those instructions are quite bizarre," commented Remus, looking over Ash's shoulder.

"I agree those are some strange instructions," said Sirius, his hand lightly touching the older witch's shoulder.

"Well it doesn't matter really, these reports are supposed to test their wit, bravery, cunning, and humbleness," answered Ash, "all the qualities of the four Houses."

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Till next time stay pretty...


	8. fun and games

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Prompt: 'Simon Says'**

"Alright class we are going to play Simon says. It's when a person says something and we have to do it, but if the person doesn't say 'Simon says' in front of it and someone does it they are out," says Ash, "any questions."

"Who will be Simon," asks Ron.

"Well I will be Simon then the last person standing or had not gotten out will be 'Simon' okay," she said.

The desks are then moved and everyone spread out so they have a good amount of room.

"Simon says to make animal sounds until I say the next 'Simon Says'," said Ash.

Then they all start to make animal sounds.

"Simon says to hug the person next to you, on your right," she said.

The game goes on for the rest of the class and it seems like everyone is having a blast doing this odd Muggle game.

After class Ash is in her office, trying to find the energy to get something to eat.

"Are you alright Miss Regula," asks Sirius and Remus.

"No, I'm fine thank you, though I am very hungry if you can give me something to eat that would be helpful," said Ash.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Till next time stay pretty...


	9. grading tortures

Hope you all like it.

Oh yeah and both xxPenandRosesxx and Two spring butterfly's ideas were chosen. Thank you both for giving me ideas.

* * *

**Prompt:'Fanfiction' **

Sometime later Ash is reading a fanfiction made by a student. The students had to research about the history of fanfiction writing and also write one as well. So far it wasn't bad but she did notice that the student's grammar was absolutely horrid. She thinks for a good amount of time and decides to give the student a 30/40 due to having a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes.

She then puts the report in her done pile and starts on the next one which happens to be Ronald Weasley's report. As she gets ready to read it, she takes a deep breath in as she sees the colorful cover. As she reads it she can't help but become wide eyed at the facts he uncovered that she knew nothing of.

Not knowing whether it's true or not she summons a book up on the subject and reads to verify it.

"Okay Ronald so far has a 20/40 but maybe when he's in class in might go up to at least a 35/40," she says to herself, putting Ronald's report in the done pile.

After a few hours of just grading Ash takes a break. Sirius and Remus come to her worried that she might be overworking herself.

"So how is grading," asked Remus.

"Good, I can't wait till the students read it in class, now that will be interesting," she admits knowing that a report can look nice but sound dull or the other way around.

"Yes it shall be interesting," agrees Sirius, "how about you go to the Great Hall with us so you can eat something."

"Okay," said Ash, letting the two help her not to fall.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Till next time stay pretty...


	10. still there tom, still there

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Prompt:'Spring'**

When Ash started to attend school less and less it was spring of their six year and Tom had felt her absence dearly more than anyone else in their year. He missed her smiles and her reassurances that he didn't need to hurt people to make him feel better. It was Ash who would always tell him things about her day, though those things meant almost nothing to him.

He remembered the day their year went to Hogsmeade and the two went together. He remembers Ash telling him things that he wouldn't have heard from any normal girl but Ash was different, she was pretty she was nice, proud and most of all, his friend.

Voldemort, some decades later remembers her smile and how graceful she walked, you can say Voldemort had a crush on her even decades later it was still there. He wanted to find a way to tell her that but didn't know how to put in words.

Then Wormtail walks in front of Voldemort.

"Yes Wormtail, what is it that you want," asks Voldemort, not pleased that he was interrupted in the middle of his thoughts.

"Well my Lord, Snape has come to tell you grand news," Wormtail said before leaving the room.

"What news do you have for me?" questioned Voldemort, coldly to Snape.

"Your childhood friend Ash Regula is a substitute teacher for Hogwarts, if you want me to give her any messages I will," Snape said, his voice cool and calm.

"Ah, that is good," Voldemort said, getting a piece of parchment to write a note to her.

Later that day Ash is staring at a rolled up parchment on her desk that has her name on it. Ash opens it and inside it is scrawled neatly a message. The message says:

Ash,

I would love to hear from you. I thought you were dead. Please write back as soon as possible.

Your friend,

Tom

Ash looks at the parchment trying to think about what she should do with it. She then has a brilliant idea and walks over to the fireplace and throws the letter in there.

"You are no friend of mine," she whispered, aloud as she watched the note slowly get eaten away by the flames.

When she turns around there stands Sirius and Remus, who probably watched her do the whole thing. Ash sits down on her desk chair and mutters "No friend of mine."

* * *

Hope you all liked it. :)


	11. chaotic calmness

Hope you like it. Enjoy :)

**Prompt: 'Everywhere'**

**Second Prompt: 'Innocence'**

Second prompt is for 's 320 Prompts And Counting!

* * *

As the students came into my classroom it was as if I stripped them of their innocence. I looked everywhere and I seen that all the students were not their usual selves. I sigh and watch them sit in their usual seats.

"Okay guys, lets open our books to page 176," said Ash, tiredly.

The class she is teaching is potions and she couldn't have picked a better time to do the lesson because she got her favorite potion to make, pollyjuice potion.

"Okay class, I want all of you to follow directions and concentrate," Ash says, calmly.

The class gets down to work and I go around the class seeing everyone's progress so far. Then I walk up to a blonde girl and she is sitting there, her book not even opened but she has her potion already made.

"Why didn't you open your book," I ask her.

"Because I'm done," said the girl, calmly.

"I can see that," I say. "Ten points for Slytherin."

The Slytherin in the room beam at the girl's accomplishment, while the girl just smiles shyly. Blaise Zabini kisses the girl and then gets back to his potion.

"What's your name dear," I ask.

"Dara Malfoy, ma'am," said the girl.

"A nice name," comments Ash, as she goes back to the front of the class.

Ash then dismisses the class and relaxes in her office while she waits for her next batch of students to come.

* * *

Hope you liked it. :)


	12. phoenix's gift

Hope you like it.

* * *

**Prompt:'red'**

Ash sighs as she waits for Dara to come for tutoring. Dara was a bright student and enjoyed a challenge. It was something in the girl's smile, that made Ash want to think of the color red. Maybe it was a warning sign about what this particular student does in her free time maybe it was just her imagination either way Dara Malfoy was a talented student and she was going to help her in any way possible.

After rearranging her books for the hundredth time Dara comes into the classroom and sits down in one of the desks, opening her book quietly.

"Okay, you're ready," Ash, said, as she walks over to the girl, trying to see what is troubling her.

"We haven't gotten to that part of the book, why are you reading it," Ash asks her.

"Well, I don't need tutoring, it's just that I wanted to hear an opinion about something," said Dara quietly.

"What is that my dear," Ash says, looking at the girl concerned.

"Can someone come back alive from the killing curse," she asks.

"That's absolutely absurd, you know no one can," Ash says, laughing. "Why would you think that's even possible?"

"Well I wanted to know because I think I have a power that can do just that," said Dara quietly.

"My dear, only one known person was able to do that and that's just a myth and also we don't know their name, so as far as I know it's just a myth," said Ash, leaning against her desk.

"What could that person do," asked Dara.

"The person could make the dead alive and the living dead no matter how they were killed, also the person is very smart though the person doesn't notice how her or his peers envy him/her," said Ash, calmly. "You may leave now."

Dara nods and leaves the classroom so Ash is staring at the space that once occupied Dara's body. That's what Dara reminded her of, the phoenix, Dara's gift was called the phoenix's gift. Ash smiled and went to her chamber and started to write a letter to someone.

Dear Tom,

I know you hate that name but I will use it anyway. How have you been? Have you recruited any young students yet? Well nice to hear from you.

Your old friend,

Professor Ash Regula

* * *

Hope you liked it.


	13. three times over

Hope you like it.

* * *

**Prompt: 'Owl'**

As soon as Snape comes into the room with the letter Voldemort snatches the letter from Snape's hand and opens it. As he reads it no owl could have delivered this message and made the Dark Lord any happier.

The Dark Lord reads it three times before replying back.

Dear Ash,

I am fine. Wow you are a professor now, nice to know. Not that you want to know dear. Please write back soon.

Your friend,

Tom

When he gives it to Snape all the Dark Lord can think about is having a civil conversation with an old friend. Maybe he would see her soon. That would be nice, though maybe Ash Regula grown old and ugly. That would be terrible because she was so beautiful in her youth.

Back at Hogwarts Ash opens the letter and starts to read it. Its short but she doesn't care, because it shows her that Tom Riddle is there somewhere. She reads it three times and then puts it in her desk so she can reply later.

* * *

Hope you liked it.


	14. passing memories

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Prompt:'Bathroom'**

Several days later Ash is walking through the halls, when she notices something in the bathroom. Ash gets suspicious so she stalks into the bathroom and looks into each stall to see what is going wrong. While she is searching she can hear a person crying. This person reminds her of someone.

The person reminds her of herself when she was in her school years. She would cry hours on end. The only reason she would cry so much is because she was annoyed at life, and annoyed at herself. She wanted to be with the person she was most close with, who was Tom Riddle, but she was getting increasingly ill every day, so she was physically unable to go to school.

When Ash opens the stall door of the crying girl she sees herself at that age. The girl is sitting on the floor crying, her platinum blonde hair a mess, her grey eyes filled with tears. Ash then realizes who it is. It's Dara Malfoy crying in front of her. Ash then bends down and starts to comfort the girl.

"What's wrong," asks Ash, looking at the sad girl.

The girl doesn't say anything, though she continues to cry.

"Tell me what's wrong darling," said Ash, quietly.

"He broke up with me and I don't know why he did," she said quietly.

"Zabini, correct," said Ash, to the girl.

Dara nods and then stops crying.

"Well everything will be fine," reassured Ash.

Dara stands up and looks at her teacher. "Thank you Professor Regula, you helped me a lot." Dara then gives Ash a hug a walks off. Ash smiles she hadn't done much too console the girl, but probably because she didn't much was what that helped the girl.

When Ash walks back to her chamber, there is Sirius and Remus waiting for her arrival.

"What's wrong," asks Ash, sitting down in one of her more comfortable chairs.

"Nothing," replied Remus.

"Though why didn't you come to dinner," asks Sirius, sternly finishing Remus's thought.

"Well, you know I am capable of taking care of myself you know," said Ash, sternly.

"Of course," replied the two.

"Well, good night," said Ash, walking to her bedroom.

* * *

Hope you all liked it.


	15. from the gods

Hope you all like it.

* * *

**Prompt: 'Tongue'**

In the Malfoy Manor Lord Voldemort sits in his chair as he thinks about what Ash wrote back. He liked how she was okay but still it was hard for him not to imagine her standing in front of him. He remembered how in their six year Ash said good bye to him. She was sad and tried to be strong but it failed miserably.

She looked at him and she hugged him. It was an odd feeling, to feel her warm body pressed against his. Ash didn't say anything the whole time it was as if she was tongue tied. She continued to hug him until she broke the silence by asking him a question.

"Are you my friend," she asked him.

He answered with a prompt, "Yes."

"Would you be sad of I leave now," she asked.

He looked at her and nodded. That was the last day he saw her and he was angry because he cared about her and for what to be spit on, that's why he didn't love no one, that's why he could kill with no remorse.

That's why Ash isn't beside him, and soothing him, when he needed it most. Lord Voldemort then takes her necklace out of his pocket and examines it. It still had the familiar gleam of gold which made him think of her. The necklace was made of gold and it looked as if the gods made it just for Ash Regula.

* * *

Hope you all liked it.


	16. from day one

Hope you all like it.

**

* * *

**

Prompt: 'candles'

Who knew Voldemort could be so naïve. It wasn't like he didn't hurt people back at his orphanage but with Ash Regula he couldn't do it. It was like he tried, but his whole being gone against hurting her.

He looks at the necklace once again and remembers how her skin would glow in the candlelight. She would usually wake him up very early and all the light there was to see each other was by tiny candles, though she seemed like by herself she lit up the whole common room.

Voldemort reclines back into his chair and smiles. Ash Regula, was a likely candidate to have a liking towards, she was very popular among all the houses; she was almost like Harry Potter in her popularity. That's why she was such good friends with him, he didn't care that she was popular and all she needed was a person who didn't care about her popularity and she was a good friend to him and that's all that mattered.

He sets the necklace down gently on the table and it seems like it taunts him for all his wrongs. He knew when Ash started to attend class he didn't ask why, he thought nothing of it. Though with each passing day, he would see her less and less it was almost like this necklace was no longer a part of her anymore, and just a part of him.

He liked this necklace since day 1 and since day 1 he also knew Ash Regula was different than the rest of his peers. The candlelight lit up her elegantly, he would do anything to see her again, happy like in the past.

* * *

Hope you all liked it.


	17. remembering the past

Hope you all like it.

This is also for the Princess-Zelda1233's **Oscar Wilde quotes.**

I'm using:"A man can be happy with any woman as long as he does not love her."

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Prompt:'Addicted'**

Ash sits in her comfortable chair as she thinks about the one thing, person that mattered, Tom Riddle. She remembered watching Muggle movies with him during the summer.

She once seen 'It' with him and she was so scared she was not able to see the movie. So in the end she hid in Tom's protecting hug. He, Tom Riddle, was stiff while she was there in his grasp.

The two liked each other though Tom wouldn't say it and Ash wouldn't make herself take away the negative baggage that Tom had and show her attraction toward the boy outright.

So now where she sat, she still remembered how stiff Tom was and how she just looked at him and simply smiled. Why did life have to be so wrong to her in retrospect?

Tom looked at a random thing in the room. He knows it isn't the thing that makes him think; it's the thing that doesn't make him think or simply meditate. The lack of thoughts in Tom makes him study his memories and feelings mathematically.

All his thoughts ended up as a negative number. What did he need to become a positive number? Why did he see so many reasons turn on him in a negative way?

After a moment of lack of thought, he knew what he needed to be a positive number. Ash Regula was going to help him become a positive number.

"A man can be happy with any woman as long as he does not love her."

The two were addicted to the prospect of love, a forbidden love, a love that could only be satisfied by remembering the past.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. :)


End file.
